Dirty Situation
by ReDandCaKe
Summary: Orihime keeps a dirty little diary to herself. She looses it and one of the people in the diary pick it up and use it against her to get what they want. On the side she seems to have a good "friendship" with a classmate.


It was the end of the day. I grabbed my bag to leve when Kakashi sensei asked me to stay after class. "Orihime, I would like you to stay after class for a bit. I wanted to talk to you about something." He said calmly. I had hot cheeks. I had a crush on my sensei, and I known it was wrong. But his body attracted me and made me hot. I tried to make the thoughts go away, but its not like someone can read my mind. I sat in a desk close to him. "Yes sensei." I said sitting down. I leaned o his desk with his arms crossed. "I found something that is yours. I found it two weeks ago actually. Its you're diary. I read a few pages because I was curious of your thoughts Orihime." He said. My face was bright red. 'Oh god, the nasty little things I wrote in there, now he is going to think I am a slut.'

I looked at my shaking hands. "Oh, ok." I said. He kneeled in front of the desk I was sitting in and made me look at him. "I would give it back but since you are one of my favorite students I can't do that. I could tell a bunch of people about it or hand it to them myself. I could make a copies and give one to everybody, but I decided on one choice that I like best." He whispered to me. "And whats that?" I asked with the blush getting worse. "Well, how about you make me dinner everyday from now on. I know you don't have family so there is nobody to worry about you when you don't come home around four in the morning." He said I could tell he was enjoying this. He was wearing a mask but it was still obvious. He picked up my hand and sucked on my pointer finger. Creating a wetness in my panties. "If you don't the diary is copied and everyone finds out about your sick fantasies Orihime. Bye." He said while leaving.

He acted happy as can be. It angered me. He slipped me a note the next day with his address. Then a warning 'if you don't show up I rip a paper out from the diary and put it in Sauske's desk.' I couldn't have that. He was in charge of the displanary committee. I would probably get kicked out for sexual harassment.

At night I went shopping for some meat and veggies for dinner. I was just going to make curry tonight. I felt this sadness in the pit of my I got to his apartment it seemed messy and clothes were every where. "Hello Orihime. When you are here you have to wear this!" He said flashing me a maid outfit with black stocking up to my thighs and black heels. He had me wear a corset and belt to hold up my stockings. I felt embarrased when I got dressed in it. "Do I have to wear this?" I said blushing. "Yes, it makes you look sexy while cleaning up around here." He said while drinking a beer.

I cleaned up the kitchen first in the stupid outfit. After dinner I cleaned up his living room. Around three in the morning I went home. On my way home it started to rain. I stood in the alley way to stay out of the rain. "Orihime?" I heard from behind. I looked to see Sauske. "Oh, hi." I said. He walked over with an umbrella. "Are you alright? Why are you out this late?" He asked. "I should ask you the same thing." I said with a smile. He smiled back at me. "How about I walk you home?" He asked. "Please." I said back stepping under the umbrella.

He walked me to the door. "Thank you Sauske-kun." I bowed down and smiled at him. He had a small blush mask his face. "Yeah, anytime Orihime." He said. I went inside and shut the door behind me. The next day at school was the same I bumped into Sauske. "Oh Sauske! Thank you for walking me home last night!" I said bowing in respect. "No problem. But what were you doing last night?" He asked. "Oh, I worked last night." I said. "Do you always work those hours?" He asked. "Well, I do now." I said. He was blushing. "Do you need anyone to walk you home?" He asked. I smiled. "No, but thanks for asking. Shows that you care." I said, I smiled then ran to my first hour.

At the end of the day Kakashi held me up again. "Tonight I want you to be my slave." He said. I blushed. "W-what?" I asked. He sucked on my finger again then my earlobe. I moaned loudly in enjoyment. My hands quickly covered my mouth. "You enjoy being teased don't you?" He joked walking away. I cooked dinner for Kakashi once again. While cooking dinner he wrapped his hands around my waist then kissed my neck. "It smells really good." He whispered into my ear. I started to get moist again. He grabbed one of my breast and squeezed it hard. "Ahh!" I moaned. "Orihime, I know all of your sweet spots remember?" He whispered in my ear. He ran a hand into my underwear and played with my clit while sucking on the corner of my neck. I moaned softly. I felt his hard member on my ass. He grabbed my wrist and made me grab it. "No!" I shouted. He turned me around and lifted me up on the counter. He spread my legs open and removed my underwear.

"Damn, these are wet." He said with a slight chuckle. He pulled his mask down and started sucking on my clit. I dug my nails into his shoulders. "Fuck!" I screamed in pleasure. He slid in two fingers and fingered me hard. "I'm gonna cum!" I yelled. He kept going, th amounts of ecstasy were jolting through out my body. My eyes were barley open. I never felt that pleasure. I am the only person who done that to myself. It felt even better with someone else doing it for me. Kakashi got up and started to sloppily kiss me. Our tounges danced. I soon jumped down from the counter. I continued dinner. Soon after I started to vacuum the house.

I bent over scrubbing at the wooden floor. Kakashi came up from behind leaning over my body and pressing his stomach on my back and shifting himself inside of me. My fingers clutched the floor putting scratches in it.

He pulled out hearing a male voice at the door. I got up and went to the bathroom changing my clothes and soon leaving. "Hello Orihime, what are you doing here?" Sauske asked. I was now blushing. "I was in need of tutoring from Kakashi." Kakashi smiled. "Yeah, now what was it you needed Sauske?" Kakashi asked. "Oh, well here is the copy of the attendance you asked for. Sorry it took me so long I was on my way leaving when I remembered to bring them so I brought them here. Sorry to trouble you." Sauske was about to leave. "Wait Sauske! I'm about to leave lets leave together." I suggested. "Sure." Sauske said with a smile. Kakashi waved us goodbye.

"Was it just me or did Kakashi's breath really stink?" Sauske said when we were on the sidewalk. I froze knowing why his breath stunk. "Y-yeah, he was closer to me so it stunk even more. It was probably the curry." I joked. "Yeah, probably." Sauske said.

The night was dark. It was peacefully quiet. It was nice. We were by the train station when Sauske stopped.

"Orihime, where you really studying at Kakashi's?" Sauske asked. I felt my stomach toss and turn. "Yeah, I know it seems werid but when I was in the middle of doing homework I couldn't understand so I went to his house to ask him some questions." He seemed to believe it.

"Oh, alright then. Sorry for being suspicious then." He apologized. "Its fine really." I held my hands up by my chest and waved around kind of freaking out on the inside. He touched my shoulder very softly. "I trust you, but not Kakashi sensei. If he does anything to you just say so Orihime." He walked me to my door. I took a bath then went to bed. In the morning I was late for school. I was running as fast as I could when Kakashi walked up next to me. "Kakashi sensei!" I yelled in suprise. "Your late Orihime." He said while having his nose in a erotica novel.

"Yeah, I slept through my alram clock sensei." I blushed remembering what we did last night. Or (almost did). I can't believe myself. I should just report him and get it over and done with. But deep down I want this to keep going on.

He pulled me in to the woods close by. He tossed me on a tree and rubbed my ass. "I like it when you call me sensei Orihime." He had another hard on. "We can't Sauske already suspects something." I winced. "For some one who doesn't wanna fuck is really wet about now." Kakashi snickered while prodding at my wet lips. "We didn't get to finish what we started last night. I am let down. Too bad I won't see you for a month." I stopped whining. "Why?" I asked turning around poking my ass out. He put his hands on his zipper. "Tomorrow night I have a mission with Ichigo and Renji." He pulled his throbbing cock out and placed it on my lips rubbing it on my slit then slowly putting it inside of me.

My toes curled. "Fuck your tight Orihime." He said while thrusting inside of me. He kept gaining speed my knees started to get weak. He grabbed me by the waist and started grinding inside of me harder. Drool covered the corner of my mouth dripping down my face. He had my mouth covered.

Kakashi soon finished and came on my leg. He left me and went inside the school. I decided to just go home for the day and clean up my house. At the end of the day I went to Kakashi's house and seen he was with another woman. He told me to go home. I felt sad on the inside. I started to gain feelings for him. Walking back I went to the school to pick up some of the homework from the day I missed. I walked into the dark classroom to see Sauske. "Oh, hello." I said in surprise. "Hey Orihime. What are you doing here?" He pulled a seat out for me. I sat down and seen that Tatsuki was here. "Oh, I was picking up some of todays homework. What are you doing?" I put my bag next to my seat. "Just editing some papers. Am I gonna have to walk you home Orihime?" I chuckled. "No, I will be fine this time Sauske. Was Tatsuki here?" I had both of my elbows on the desk and my chin resting in my hand.

"Yeah, she was helping me but went home a half hour ago." "Do you need any help Sasuke?" I picked up my bag going through it for my pencil. "No, I am about finished. After this I can walk you home Orihime." He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes. I felt a blush run across my face and my heart start to race.

"Right." I slightly chuckled. He took his hand off of me and pulled out some work sheets. "These are the assignments. Why were you gone today?" I grabbed the papers and tried acting like I didn't hear him. I put my bag back on the floor. "What?" I asked. "Why were you not in school today Orihime?" He asked. "Oh, I wasn't feeling to good. I slept all day once I woken up I decided I need the papers for school." I chukled.

Deep down I feel really bad lying to Sauske again. "Lets go then Orihime." He said we walked through the dark school. Sauske kept glancing down at me. I could feel his glare. We both seen some one coming down the hallway. Sauske grabbed me and we hid in a small locker in one of the class rooms. He had his hand on my mouth keeping me quiet. My back was on his hard chest. I could feel his heart beat race. I looked out of the cracks of the locker. Two people walked in one was a guy and the other was a girl.

I could now see who it was. It was Grimmjow and Nel. He set her up on the desk and rammed inside of her. Watching people like this made me feel hot. Sauske was looking too. I could tell from his hard on. After the two finished and left Sauske and I had yet to move. His heart was racing a lot like mine. His hard on was not throbbing against my heat. I grinded on it softly. Trying to make it look like I was not purposely doing it.

Sauske soon caught on a tossed us both out of the locker. "I don't think I can walk you home tonight Orihime." Sauske ran from me. I felt bad on the inside. I let my selfishness get ahead of me.


End file.
